Dark Princess
by nderricutt
Summary: What if there was a darker power than Voldermort, what if it had been watching from the sidelines and what if that darker power had it's sights set on Hermione. Dark Hermione and Dark Luna.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark princess**

Chapter1

**AN: here goes my first Harry potter fan fic. The characters are OOC and the story is AU. So with that said please enjoy. **

A dark castle appeared out of the gloom its tall dark twisted spire reaching up to the acid green sky like skeletal finger reaching out from the dark. The castle was dark it was not just the lack of light it was also the stone it was made off it was as black as coal but as strong as concrete. It made the castle feel more oppressive and dark even though some lights shone in the gloom.

At the top of the central tower a sickly green light shone for the large window that lead out on to a vine filled balcony the room the light emanated from was blood red in colour both the walls and the floors were painted red. Dark tapestries depicting horrible scenes of torture and scenes of bloody battles hung from the walls. The room was empty accept for a long black carpet that came from the main doors all the way up to the throne, the throne was made up of human and animal bones with a black velvet cushion on the seat and back for comfort. On the throne sat a large black hooded figure its face was hidden from view by its hood and all that you could see were two powerful yet pale hands resting on the Arms of the throne.

Just then the large oak double doors creaked open and a smaller hooded figure wearing all black entered the room it bowed then kneeled in front of the seated hooded figure.

"What new do you have for me Malice? Have you found me one?" Asked a cold sinister voice that seemed to float on the breeze it was cold enough to chill a man's blood to the core.

"Yes My lord I have found a suitable one" responded a soft yet cruel voice it was the sort that would lull you into a false sense of security.

The hooded figure looked down at the kneeling figure and smiled the smile was not a kind smile it was one of pure malice that would unnerve most and strike fear into all. He then beckoned for the figure to continue.

"Her name is Hermione Granger she is of non magical parents but she has raw power and a thirst for knowledge she is widely regarded as the brightest witch of her age." Malice continued still kneeling.

"Is she pure?" The sitting figure asked.

"Yes she is pure she is untainted even by Man" Malice replied.

"Good Bring her too me and we will begin" The seated figure said as the kneeling figure got up bowed and then walked backwards out of the room. That was when blood curdling laughter could be heard it was the seated figure he was laughing with joy now he would get his Dark Princess now it was time to make his move.

Hermione stood in her room facing her mirror she was wearing a dress that hugged her figure than flowed out wards below her waist. The dress was pastel blue with white buttons. T accompany it Hermione wore a blue head band and blue flat shoes "There that will do" she said as she gave her self a twirl and smiled.

It was the date if Hermione pre birthday party a chance for her parents to celebrate their daughter's birthday before she went off to Hogwarts. They had started doing these parties for Hermione since she started Hogwarts because her parents couldn't celebrate her birthday with her in September because she was at Hogwarts. It was a chance for heroine to catch up with her friend both muggle and magical alike.

"Hermione are you ready the quest will be arriving soon?" Her mother called from the main hall. Her parents had booked the town hall for Hermione's birthday so she could have a big party with all her friends.

"Coming" Hermione said as she left the room she was in and headed for the hall. The Hall was decorated with light blue banners and balloons, the balloons had the number 15 Printed on them at the front of the room was a large table with a white table cloth and on top of that were an arrangement of dinner plates glasses cutlery and jugs of water. In front of that were several other small round tables each decorated the same as the head table and all with the same arrangement of cutlery, plates and glasses. Each table had a large bouquet of blue red and white flowers in them and sticking out form that were poles with number cards on them.

Opposite the tables at the other end of the room was a DJ station facing the middle of the room which had been left empty to act as a dance floor. Next to the DJ station was a long table with a large buffet on it; it had all different types of foods and several vegetarian options.

Hermione headed for the doors of the hall to wait for her friends to arrive and sure enough fiver minutes later there was a knock at the door, Hermione opened it to see all her friends form Hogwarts waiting to be let in "Hey guys" Hermione said smiling.

"Hello" Everyone replied the first to enter was Harry he was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and blue tie. The next to enter was Ron he was wearing a second hand shabby suit that was black at some point but now faded. Behind him was Ginny she wore a second hand light pink dress with a cream shoal and gold pumps. Following close behind were Mr and Mrs Weasley they both wore matching dress robes that were a dark blue and had obviously been worn a lot. The rest of the Weasley filed in all wearing either suits or dress robes all of varying colours and styles. The last of the group to enter was Luna and her Dad they both wore very different outfits Luna wore a pale pink dress that was shaped to look like a Christmas tree and her signature radish earrings and bottle cap necklace. Her father was wearing bright blue and yellow dress robes that made him stand out.

The evening had been a success once the late comers had arrived and muggle and wizard seemed to be getting on alright. Although one thought the other strange but at the end of the day it was Hermione's day and the guest wouldn't make her feel sad.

**AN: So what did you think please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dark princess Chapter 2

The guests were enjoying themselves at Hermione's Party and now that dinner was finished the guests began to dance to the music playing. Hermione was dancing with Harry and Ron when the music stopped and her dad stood at the DJ station. "Ladies and Gentleman now comes a special part of the night, now it's time to give my daughter her cake" He said as she raised his hand and two waiters walked in pushing a trolley with a three tier chocolate cake. The cake was a chocolate sponge decorated in three different chocolates the cake was coated in milk chocolate while Dark and white chocolate were used for the decorations and patterns the patterns were of flowers each had been hand piped and the decoration where leaves that were placed at intervals along the cake. At the top of the cake were fifteen candles each on was a blaze shinning light onto the hand crafted Roses that decorated the top of the cake. That was when the crowed started to sing happy Birthday and even some f the wizards joined in with the song. Hermione was so happy that was stopped however by what happened next.

As the crowd finished singing happy birthday the doors to the town hall were blown open and shuttered spraying the guest with splinters and ad other debris. The attacker were a mixture of wizards, werewolves and vampires they were all wearing dark death eater robes and mask but you could still tell who was what as the werewolves were in there wolf form. The vampire eye glowed red underneath their masks and the wizards looked normal.

Hermione was shocked and several Muggles screamed the wizards had drawn their wands but before they could act several spell were unleashed into the room. The werewolves pounced on the occupants of the room tearing and ripping as they went the vampire stalked towards the muggls and a couple went for the wizards. Hermione and her friends took cover as the attackers fired at he guest some were hit by the killing cures while others were slammed into walls by stunning spells. The wizards retaliated with stunning spells and the Hall erupted with wand fights. The darkened hall flashed with different coloured lights as countless innocents fell. The hall filed with screams and strained shouts as the inhabitants tried to flee or retaliate.

Hermione Ron and Harry were battling the intruders when a stray spell from one of the attacker just missed Hermione and slammed into the head table causing it to explode and catch fire soon the fire was burning threw the hall, but the battle still raged. Some of the adults started to get what people they could away from the flames and get them out of the hall however many who tried to flee were brought down by spells. Hermione heard a scream that she recognised it came from on her Muggle friends she ran towards the scream to try and help. When she reached the area where the scream came. She saw her friend Maddison Long she was a short, black haired girl with green eyes and a fare face being bittern and sucked dry by a vampire. "No!" yelled but she was to late as the vampire turned to face her and dropped her friend. Maddison began to convulse and her skin paled Hermione knew she was transforming into a vampire her friend was lost. Before she could help he friend however she was rushed by the vampire but she blasted him back. She could feel the heat build and went looking for her parents then she saw something she wish never had seen, her father was lying on the floor staring at her but his eye's were cold and lifeless he had been killed. Hermione began to sob until she felt a person behind her before she could react she was caught in a full body bind. "Yes you're the person we want" the voice said before Hermione's world went black.

Hermione awoke to blackness and for a moment she thought she was dead. But tht theory was soon when Hermione tried to move she felt a lot of pain in her wrist that was when she realised she was chained to the wall by her wrists. With nothing else to do she looked around the room to try and get her bearings. The room was completely dark accept for the moonlight shining threw a small bared window. The light from the window shined into the room revealing that it was completely empty aside from a rickety old chair and a large pile of hay in the corner. The Cell smelt like urine and blood. Hermione also saw a large red stain on the floor. *obviously someone was here before me and they weren't so lucky* she thought as she looked at the stain. Her thought than began to drift to her friends *I wonder who made it out if any of them, poor Maddison she's been turned into Vampire she's a servant of evil* Hermiones heart sank as she thought of her ex-friend. Then a memory crept into her mind it was the memory of her dad lying on the floor dead. "My dad's dead" she said to herself as she felt tears roll down her cheeks she began to cry and soon she cried herself to sleep. She was alone and there was nothing she could do about it.

Hermione was woken hours later when she heard the sound of the door unlock and swing open. A figure stepped in a cruel smile plastered on his face "Hello my dear" He said evilly.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this Chapter. So what did you think this is my first every battle scene. Please review I always take your opinions into consideration and it's nice to have reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark princess: Chapter 3.**

Hermione was woken hours later when she heard the sound of the door unlock and swing open. A figure stepped in a cruel smile plastered on his face "Hello my dear" He said evilly. He walked up to her and threw some clothes at her "change into these I'll be back to collect you" he said as he turned and left but before he did he waved his hand and the shackles unlocked themselves.

Hermione looked at the clothes she had been given she was given a long black strapless dress with a slit going up the left leg, Black heels that were open at the toe and a black cape with a hood. She was not keen on wearing the clothes but she had been wearing her Party dress it was now ripped and almost in pieces so she reluctantly changed into the clothes.

Moment later the man that had given her the clothes came back in he looked Hermione up and down he smiled cruelly "Those clothes really are rather becoming on you" he said "My Name is Malice and I'm here to escort you to our King. He has a special plan for you." He added as she looked at Hermione. Hermione didn't speak instead she thought to herself *what does he mean by special plan* she was filled with dread when she thought this. "Now are you going to come peacefully or do I have to chain you up?" he asked.

"Do I really have much of a choice I'll go peacefully" she said

"Ah she speaks" Malice said with an amused look. "Very well follow me" he said a she turned and walked towards the door, Hermione followed when she got out of her cell she could see a brightly lit corridor it was damp and cold but it was an improvement from her cell. He lead her up a staircase down a corridor along the way she passed several picture all of which were as dark as the next it made Hermione's blood cool when she looked at the paintings. After about 15 minutes of walking they reached a set of large heavy double doors. Malice pushed the door open to revel a room. The room was filled with a verity of creature some were werewolves, some were vampires and the rest where either human or close to it. The room they were in was dark red in colour with a black carpet the carpet lead up the length of the room to a throne the throne was made of Human skulls and on the throne sat a dark figure. The figure looked human accept for a few noticeable differences first off his eyes were pointed like a bats, secondly he had a set of fangs poking slightly out from under his black lips, his skin was pale. The thing that stood out the most for Hermione though was the figures eyes they were pure black with no definition between iris and pupil. As she entered the room went silent adnd they all stopped to loo at Hermione. Malice ushered her along up the carpet as she walked she scanned the crowd and immediately noticed her old friend Madison she was standing next to a tall man who had a cold expression on his face. Hermione looked at her old friend and noticed that her skin was pale and her eyes were blood red she also had a trickle of red running down the side of her face it was obvious she had just been feeding. *So that settles it there's no hope for my friend* she thought has her heart sank further.

When she reached the front of the room Malice stopped and bowed he then stepped to the side "Ah Miss Granger so nice to meet you, my name is King Plagueess but you may call me, my king or farther." The dark figure said as he got up from his throne and walked over to her.

"I'll never call you anything" Hermione snapped. Plagueess just laughed "You will in time my dear, for I have chosen you to be my dark princess and become my heir. It truly is an honour for you" He said simply as she circled her taking good look at her.

"I'll never join you" Hermione said

"Oh but you will and you'll enjoy it" he said a she stepped away from her and pointed his hand at her "you are pure of heat but even pure hearts can be turned. You're intelligent, bright and loyal but even those things cannot stand my power. I needed you because a pure soul that is turned is more powerful then an average soul" He declared.

"Exterminant enim cor eius" he said as a flash of green emerged from his hand before it joined with a black and silver Mist. When the mist hit Hermione she felt the power surge threw her, the power of the dark side. She could feel it infusing with her mind and body. She tried to fight it to beat back the dark but it was too strong Hermione felt her self turn evil she didn't want to but she couldn't help it. She had to admit it did start to feel good to feel the power course threw her to feel her personally changing to her exact opposite she felt free. Once the mist cleared Hermione was kneeling on the floor a cruel smile on her face. Her appearance had changed also her once brown frizzy hair was now black and straight it reached all the down her back to just above her bottom. Her skin was now pale and her lips had a black tint to them. Her body had filled out more and her curves were now perfect. As she got up her eyes flashed crimson and then back to her natural brown colour but even that had been tainted by the evil her once pure brown eyes now swirled with black. Everyone in the room could see the evil emanating off her as a black aura surrounded her then it faded.

"How do you feel?" Plaques asked

"Strong, powerful, alive. I feel so different yet it feels right. I had no idea I good feel this good" she said her tone was cold and full of malice. The old Hermione was no more she was replaced with a being of pure evil.

"Good now rise my princess, my daughter and join me at my side" Plaques said as he walked up to his thrown and conjured Hermione one. Her throne was slightly smaller than The king's but it was too made up of bones mainly animal bones it had two blood read cushions on it one on the seat the other on the back. Hermione gracefully sat on the throne feeling confident and like she belonged, next to her king and her new father as she took her seat she felt something materialize on her head. It was a black and silver tiara with three diamond incrusted skulls at the front. Then leading from the skulls to the back of the tiara on both sides were a line of blood rubies. As the tiara finished materializing Malice raised his arm "All hail the princess" he said then he kneeled, the rest of the room followed suit and repeated what Malice said and did. Hermione felt a sense of pride and then it hit her how much power she now had all these people kneeling before would gladly lay down their lives at her command this made her smile a cruel smile.

The king watched the room and saw Hermione's smile *She really has been corrupted my spell must have been more powerful then I realised* he thought.

**AN: Hoped you enjoyed as always review please it makes me happy and non of my other chapters have had reviews****. Thanks to all those who have favorated or a following this story.**

**Encase you were wondering: ****Exterminant enim cor eius is Latin for darken her heart.**


	4. Chapter 4

Back up for chapter 4 (dark princess)

It had been three days since Hermione was turned and she was enjoying her new found powers she had begun to study dark magic and animagus transformations. Hermione had been called to the throne room by the king he said that he had gift's for her. When she reached the throne room all the occupants bowed she walked past them then she sat down The king then got up off his throne and the surveyed the room "Rise" he said and the room obeyed "Bring in the Princess's gifts" he said as ten of his followers left the room. Moments later they came back in carrying five prisoners they were dragged to the front of the room and forced to kneel in front of the king and Hermione "These are you gifts you may do with them what you please. We could always use more in our ranks" he said.

Hermione nodded and got up off her throne and walked towards the prisoners she recognised three of the five. One was Luna Lovegood she had been beaten badly her once clean bleach blond hair was now speckled with red. The next prisoner she did not recognise but she could tell he was muggle he was about her age he had black hair and at one time strong face but it was now bruised and broken. The next prisoner she knew it was Luna's farther he looked worse than Luna he had a cut lip, cheek and eye he also looked like he had been burned at some point. The next prisoner was a dark haired muggle she looked in general good condition and as if she had just been caught. She was pretty but her eyes showed her fear, Hermione enjoyed the look of fear. The Last prisoner was the only one to speak "no it can't be! What are you doing here?" The prisoner asked as she looked up into Hermione's eyes she realised Hermione had turned "you turned to the dark, you turned your back on your friends they trusted you and you turned. You should be ashamed of yourself" she said her voice trembling.

"Hello Cho, you were brave to speak when you are my prisoner. I think I might keep you" Hermione said menacingly as she grabbed her hair and pulled her from the group she then turned to the crowd "For her bravery she at least deserves not to die. But we can't have her running to her precious golden boys, Madeline turn her" she said as she threw Cho to the floor at Madeline feet. Madeline crouched down and looked at Cho licking her lips she then lunged for her and dug her fangs into her neck Cho screamed and tried to squirm free but it was in vein as the venom took her.

The crowd looked on in shook at Hermione's decision except for the vampires who were glade to have another join their ranks. Hermione then turned to the muggle girl she smiled wickedly and grabbed her by her chin and forced her to look into her eyes. "So my dear how are you finding the magic world?" she asked mockingly as she pointed her finger and muttered the killing curse the Girl screamed and fell to the floor. The crowd watched with glee as Hermione killed the muggle girl. She then turned to the muggle boy. She grabbed him and then and beckoned to the werewolves to come closer "Here you go Have a snack" she said as he threw him to the werewolves and they descended on him and ripped him apart his blood curdling screams filled the hall and Hermione was glad the room was painted red otherwise it would of been messy. Hermione's fun had only left two prisoners alive or not turned. She walked over to Luna and then looked at the king "My King I request that Luna be turned so she may become my apprentice, she has great potential and she would be very useful" Hermione said.

The room was silent at the request and Plaguess seemed to contemplate this for a moment. *She is right the girl would be very useful* he thought finally he spoke "Very well Hermione step away so I may cast the spell. Hermione nodded then moved out the way. Luna was scared you could see that on her face. "I'll never join you" Luna said defiantly although the fear was evident in her voice.

"That what you think my dear but soon you'll see the power we can offer you, soon you will accept our beliefs as your own and soon you will call the princess mistress" Plaquess said as he pointed his wand at Luna and said the spell. When the mist enveloped Luna she still looked scared after a while the Mist disappeared to revile a kneeling Luna Smiling evilly she looked the same accept for her eyes they were still grey but they glowed with malice and hatred. The kind caring Luna was gone replaced by something cruel, deceitful and remorseless. She got up and walked towards Hermione then bowed "Mistress" she said.

"Rise My apprentice" Hermione said she knew Luna would be a fine assets but she had to make sure she was not pretending and that her former self was no more "Now prove yourself to me" she said as she held her hand out and gestured to one of the gathered Wizards to hand her a wand. Once the wand was given to her she gave it to Luna she then pointed at Luna's father "Kill him prove yourself to me" she said cruelly.

Luna's father looked scared he had just watched a girl he knew; who he thought couldn't harm a fly, kill two people and give another one over to become a Vampire. To top that he had just watched his daughter get enveloped in a dark magic and bow to the girl who had just killed someone. He hoped his daughter was still in there "Luna don't I'm your father I raised you. Please don't do this please" he pleaded hoping to reach his daughter.

His pleas were met with a cruel laughter "Your pathetic how could I of looked up to someone like you" Luna said as she stalked over to her father but instead of killing him she yelled "Crucio" and her father crumpled to the floor screaming in pain. That was when the crowd realised that the new Luna was sadistic and enjoyed inflicting pain that was further proved by the spell she used to kill her father she yelled the words "Ignem inferni" that was when he father started to scream Luna was burning her father from the inside out his eyes were full of pain and his skin grew red hot, he began to gurgling and spit out Hot blood, finally the fire bust through his eyes and he crumpled to the floor and was engulfed in flames after five minutes nothing but charred bones and ash was left.

"Well done" King Plaquess said as he looked at Hermione and then Luna approvingly "This looks like the beginning of a very useful alliance" he said as he began to laugh evilly, Hermione followed suit followed by Luna then the rest of the room. The dark was now ready to pounce and it would spell the end.

**AN: what did you think as always review please. Oh and encase you were wondering Ignem inferni is Latin for hell fire.**


	5. Chapter 5

Dark princess chapter 5

It had been two months since Hermione had turned and she was excelling in all her classes her mastery of the dark arts was very high indeed she had already learnt several advanced spells and mastered the ability to cast the unforgivable curse and minor spells without a wand. Hermione spent most of her time studying in the castle library. She would often study there with a small group of girls that she had grown close too. They had also become her elites, women who had sworn loyalty to Hermione and her alone.

The group consisted of Luna who was always at Hermione's side it was only natural as she was Hermione's Apprentice and self appointed body guard. She had advanced well just like Hermione and she was taking extra training specifically in torture she enjoyed her classes a lot as she was able to test her spells on prisoners. Cho was also part of the group she had original hated what she had become but after her first kill she started to change now she enjoyed the freedom she had been given. She was allowed to kill who she wanted when she wanted as long a Hermione said yes. The third member of the group was Madeline she was Cho's master and a close friend to Hermione even now they had both set out on the dark path. She had become well recognised as a deadly assassin and she was assigned as Hermione's personal assassin. The last member of the group was another young girl she was a werewolf animagus meaning she could turn into werewolf when ever she felt like it. She was also a master of stealth she had light brown hair, green eyes and a strong well defined face her name was Rose. The five friends had been dubbed the black vixens by the rest of the dark forces and Hermione natural was seen as their leader.

King Plaquess was very pleased with the group of girls and they all seemed very powerful and worked very well together. This was proven when he had sent them on a mission to attack a death eater house and kill all inside. They attacked with speed and violence that none were prepared for. They managed to clear the house and kill all its 15 inhabitants in less then ten minutes and not a single one of them had a scratch on them. The attack was blamed on the order of the phoenix as evidence had been planted to frame the order for the attacks. As an award for their victory he had given the black vixens the title of ladies of the dark and as a result they were now referred to as my lady. Accept for Hermione of course who was still called princess or your highness.

Plagues sat in his chamber behind a black oak desk he had been asked to here about a plan that Hermione and the black vixens had come up with. He was intrigued to find out what it was. Just then there was a knock at the door "Enter" he said as he waved his hand and the door opened. In stepped Hermione and her black vixens they all had been given black robes and wore them with pride except for Hermione who wore a dark purple long dress with a slit going up the left leg she had purple shoes and of course she wore her tiara. They all bowed there heads. "Please be seated" Plaquess said as he gestured to the chairs and the Girls sat down. "So what is this plan of yours?" he asked.

"Well farther" Hermione said she called Plaques farther as he had adopted her when she had turned "We were thinking and it came to us that we should all return to school so we may spy on Hogwarts and the order and we can also spy on the death eater as several of the students parents are death eaters. Cho can go ahead of us as people still do not know she was captured. Then Luna and I can return to Hogwarts we can come back but act as if we have been held captive for the past few months. We can also enrol Madeline and Rose as new students into the school. Rose can be sorted into Slytherin and Madeline can be sorted into Hufflepuff, that way we will have all bases covered and we can have a spy in each house and five spies in Hogwarts also we could have secondary mission weather that be simple killing or recruiting." She said as she mentioned each persons name she gestured to them.

Plaques listened intently and was impressed with the plan "So tell me. How would you make it look like you had just escaped capture?" He asked the group.

This time Luna spoke "We could cast appearance altering spells that would make us look injured and staved. Or we could simply inflict wounds onto our selves to make it look like we had been beaten. If we look the part I don't think many people will question what happen as it will be t painful for us to talk about it" She said pretending to start to cry and then laughed coldly.

Plaques smiled cruelly he liked the plan and he liked the way they were going to go about it. It was true if they were inside Hogwarts then they could spy for him and pass valuable information. He could also recruit right from the school and strengthen his army. "We will cast appearance altering spells to make you look like you have been mistreated and you will take a potion that will make you look mistreated, then I will drop you in the forbidden forest and you can run right up to the castle and make an entrance. Cho you will leave tonight and begin the year from the start. Hermione and Luna will be along a couple weeks later, Rose and Madeline you will leave with Cho. I will ask four of my people to play the role of your parents and keep up the appearance for as long as necessary." He said "Now go and make ready" he added as the group got up bowed and left.

That night Cho, Rose and Madeline left for the magical world leaving Luna and Hermione at the castle they would continue their training until it was time to implement their plan. The dark forces were all very impressed with the plan and the thought of destroying the order, the death eaters and Hogwarts from the inside. Soon if they were lucky the light would fall, the death eaters would fall and the dark forces would rise to take control. Soon the world would be plunged into chaos.

**AN: Well there's the fifth chapter what did you think? Review and let me know. Oh and a big thank you to all who have favourited and followed this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dark princess Chapter 6 **

**AN:** **This is a long chapter the reason for that is I realised writing this story that I had two longish chapters with not much happening so to stop that I merged the two chapters.**

Cho stalked along the darkened alley it was h last night before she left for Hogwarts and she wanted to feed she didn't know when she would get the next chance to drink human blood before she would be forced to drink animal blood or a supplement. She had found her target when she had walked into a club she was wearing a back miniskirt black tube top, black jacket and black boots. When she got into the club she acted confident ad walked past several boy on purpose to see if any were interested luckily one was and he brought her a drink. They danced together and then Cho told him to meet her outside. He was more than happy to agree. So now here she was getting ready for her last feed. When she saw the boy she had been talking to she walked up and kissed him deeply then slowly made her way down to his neck. She then attacked digging her fangs into his neck and drinking the blood that coursed through his veins. His screams were drowned out by the noise from the club and when Cho was finished all that was left was a dried shell that was once a boy. Cho smiled and flew off into the night content. Now she was ready for school tomorrow.

Cho awoke the next morning to someone knocking on he door she cursed under her breath but the opened the door. When she saw it was Madeline and Rose she kneeled down "Mistress" she said.

"How many time have I told you not to call me that I may be your master but you don't have to keep calling me mistress we're friends so call me madie" Madeline said with a smile as she sat down on Cho's bed.

"Hey Cho" Rose said looking around and seeing the blood stained tube top "Had fun last night did we?" she asked jokingly as she held the top up.

Cho just nodded "well it was my last chance to feed on proper blood" she said with a wicked smile on her face. She then disappeared into the bathroom to get changed into her robes after a few minutes she re-emerged "Right shall we go?" she asked the girls just nodded and then they left. An hour later they were on the Hogwarts express sitting down in one of the compartments. They were discussing the plan but shut up when Harry and Ron entered the compartment. The both looked a lot worse for wear Ron had bags under his eyes and was paler than normal and harry looked thinner and his eye showed worry. "Sorry Cho but do you mind if we sit here every were else is full" he said simply. Cho just nodded and they both sat down Cho waited for them to sit down before she asked a question she knew would get a reaction form them and that she already knew the answer bit she wanted to see what their response would be so she could see if their plan would work. "Where's Hermione?" she asked.

Ron and harry just looked at each other than looked at the floor thy both paled even further and harry looked like he was going to cry "We don't know" he croaked "we were attacked by death eaters at her birthday party they took her and Luna and loads others we haven't heard from her since. I'm surprised you haven't heard about it was all over the news" Harry said as she looked up at Cho a tear running down his face.

Cho smiled inwardly she was impressed by the effect losing Hermione had on them "Oh I'm sorry Harry. I was abroad for the whole summer and didn't know" Cho said reassuringly although she was anything but. The rest of the journey went by quietly accept for Cho introducing Madeline and Rose. All three of the girls were enjoying the pain Harry was in and couldn't wait to see how he would react when Hermione turned up in a couple weeks.

Once off the train Cho, Madeline and Rose got into a carriage of their own so they could talk "Did you see his face" Rose laughed.

"Yes it appears that when Hermione comes back she will have a very big impact on the school and our plan will be fool proof" Madeline said

"oh this will be priceless" Cho added the rest of the journey to the castle passed by with them laughing at all the possible reaction Potter and Weasley could have when Hermione comes back. When the carriage stopped Cho headed to the great hall with the girls and they took their respective seats at their house tables the game was a foot.

Two weeks had passed since the start of the school year and it had gone well most of Cho's classes were either with Slytherin or hufflepuff so she was able to talk a lot with Rose and Madeline as well as them hanging out together during free periods and such. The hufflepuffs had taken well to Madeline and enjoyed her company. Whereas the slytherins weren't too keen to begin with on Rose but she soon managed to gain the trust of a few of them. All three of the girls were excited about tonight because it was tonight that Hermione and Luna would make there grand entrance.

Surely enough half way through dinner Hermione and Luna burst into the great hall. They were acting breathless and scared and even tears were in their eyes. "Help us please help us" Luna shouted Cho had to admit she was a good actor. They looked awful as well Hermione was so thin that you could see the bones in her arms threw her skin. She had cuts and scars all over her body and she wore what looked like rags. Luna didn't look much better she had a large scare over her right eye and she had a cut lip. She also had bruises cuts and a black eye. For a moment Cho felt awful for her friends but then she remembered that it was just a potion to make them look like that, one that was undetectable and would ware off in a few day although it would look like they were gaining natural weight.

There appearance caused the perfect reaction the students stared in shook the teacher had come over to them and Harry and Ron had caught both Hermione and Luna when they had fainted. It was perfect, Soon a large crowd had formed round the two as they were taken to the medical wing followed by Harry and Ron. Dumbledore then turned to the room "All student report to your common rooms now" he said as the students still in shock began to file out. The last think Cho saw was Dumbledore leaving and Madiline and Rose snickering.

Madam Pomfrey was in her office going over some final papers when she heard the door of the hospital wing bang open. She immediately got up to see what was going on. When she reached the doors she was startled at what she saw Ron and harry carrying an unconscious Hermione and Luna "Oh my word" she said as she rushed over to them. "Put them on the bed" She said pointing to two empty beds. Once Harry and Ron put the unconscious girls on their designated bed they were ushered out by the staff.

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over the girls and a list of injuries began to appear on a blank piece of paper next to their beds. "Oh you poor dears" she said as she looked at the list.

"How bad are they?" Professor McGonagall asked her voice full of concern about her students.

"Their very bad I'll have to begin to treat them straight away, I'm amazed their still alive" Madam Pomfrey said as she rushed off to get the necessary equipment and potions to treat the injuries. Treating the injuries took a rather long time and by the time she was finished it was 1am she left the girls to sleep and went back to her office.

Two days later Hermione and Luna woke up in the hospital wing *Wow that draft was a lot stronger than I thought* Hermione thought as she looked round the room the first thing she noticed was a beaming Cho sitting on a chair at the end of her bed.

"That went well" Cho said still smiling happily "The whole school saw your little entrance and their all worried about you, especially the golden Boys I had to pretty much order them to leave before I could get a chance to talk to you alone in private" she added starting to laugh.

"Well that was the idea. At least they believed it now we can start to work on our plan" Hermione replied she was actual impressed with the impact she had had on the school and the golden boys.

At that moment the headmaster entered the hospital wing "Ah I'm glade your awake I need to speak to you about what happened" Dumbledore said in his usual kind tone. "Miss Chang please leave us you can come back later but I must to talk to the girls alone" he said. Cho nodded and headed for the door before she left, she shot Hermione a 'good luck' look and disappeared.

Hermione looked at the headmaster then to Luna she was not looking forward to this but she had been given training in how to create false memories and create mind barrier to keep people out of her deepest thoughts. Before he spoke Dumbledore summoned a Pensieve "I think it would be best if I took the memory and saw it myself. May I?" he asked kindly. Hermione nodded and Dumbledore pointed his wand and extracted the memory, the memory which Hermione had created. Once the memory was extracted and put into the Pensieve Dumbledore looked into it.

'Hermione was in a dark prison sell then the door came open revelling Lucius Malfoy and a host of death eaters. They all came in and before Hermione could react she was racked by the torture curse she screamed and tears began to fall from her eyes. "Tell me what you know about Harry Potter" Lucius asked coldly as he kept the curse on Hermione. Hermione didn't answer "Tough one are we, well we'll see about that" he said cruelly as he lifted the curse on Hermione and walked up to her. He then started hitting her and beating her. Hermione grunted with every hit the first split her lip the second broke her nose. The memory skipped forward a couple of months, Hermione was lying of the floor of her cell he clothes were tattered a ripped. Her body was covered in scars and burns also her eye were red raw from crying. Just then the door of her cell opened and Lucius Malfoy walked in an up to Hermione "well, well, well it would seem everyone else has managed to have their fun with you know it's my turn Mudblood" he said cruelly as undid his belt.'

Dumbledore stopped there he couldn't bear to watch any more "poor child I have seen all that I need to. I promise that this will not happen again and that we will keep you safe." He said He was going to look at Luna's memories but he couldn't after what he had seen being done to Hermione.

"I will make arrangement for you to have your own Dormitory that you will share, I think it would be best to keep you from the rest of the student body when you're not in lessons or eating in the great hall" he said.

"Thank you Sir" Hermione and Luna said in unison they both hid their glee at the effect the fake memory had had on the headmaster.

"Sir could we please be kept way from the male students for a little while after what the death eater did to us we'll need time to readjust to freedom and the male students? Could we also keep with Cho for the time being she's our friend?" Luna asked sweetly.

"Of course my dear" he said "I'll ask Miss Chang to keep an eye on you" He added.

"Thank you Sir" Luan said *all too easy* she thought and with that the headmaster took his leave. Once the headmaster had left Hermione looked at Luna and Luna smiled. This was turning out to be a little too easy and where was the fun in that. They spent the rest of the day in the hospital wing being visited by Cho, Rose and Madeline. The headmaster also had briefly come to see them and to tell them their dorm was ready and they would be moved in their when they were ready. They had decided that they would move in tonight when the students had all returned to their dorms except for the group of girls who Hermione and Luna had asked to help them; the group had also offered to share their uniforms and clothes with them so they would have something to change into.

AN: So there's the next chapter sorry for the large amount of dialogue but I felt it necessary to tell and advance the story. As always review are very welcome.

**AN: so what did you think sorry not much has happened again and for the large amount of dialogue but I felt it necessary to tell the story. Review please.**


End file.
